


International Fanworks Day 2015 drabble-In the end

by thesavvybard



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: International Fanworks Day 2015, Other, geralt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesavvybard/pseuds/thesavvybard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've decided to write a Drabble for Ciri, because I could find almost non on this site.</p>
    </blockquote>





	International Fanworks Day 2015 drabble-In the end

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to write a Drabble for Ciri, because I could find almost non on this site.

   

         The crimson that stained his glove, which hurts his eyes so much, were not of his. Geralt realized as he lies motionlessly on the ground.

         They were a concoction of blood from those he hates, and holds the dearest. 

         Wild Hunt had finally been fended off, but with a too high a price.

         The skinny, young woman that rests upon his chest, a content smile frozen upon her face, can only be described to be breathless, both her features, and her state.

         The lioness, along with the prophecy, is finally at rest.

         That day, the White Wolf howled with agony.


End file.
